


Weird

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten kluk byl zvláštní. Ne zvláštní jako případ pro psychiatra. Byl zvláštní takovým tím způsobem <i>trochu moc zírám</i> a <i>občas si nemůžu vzpomenout, jak se jmenuju</i>.</p><p>A <i>rozhodně</i> trochu moc zíral. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

Ten kluk byl zvláštní. 

Deanovi nevadili zvláštní lidé. Sakra, Sam, s tím svým _všechno vím, všechno znám_ a _můj největší koníček je škola_ a _jestli mě vyrušíš při psaní té eseje, co mám odevzdat za tři týdny, ale píšu ji už teď, protože mě to baví, tak tě zabiju_ , byl nejdivnější člověk na světě, a Dean ho stejně miloval. Ne že by to někdy řekl nahlas, to ne, pěkně děkuju, udělám cokoli, jen mě nenuťte mluvit o citech, ale miloval ho. 

Tenhle kluk byl taky zvláštní, všichni to věděli. Nikdo se s ním moc nebavil, ostatní děcka s ním netrávily volný čas, ale kluk nevypadal, jako by ho to trápilo. Dean ho občas zahlédl ve škole, a ten kluk prostě… nezapadal. Moc nemluvil, držel se od všech dál, v čistě bílé košili trčel z davu jako bolavý prst. A byl, no, ne všude, Dean nikdy neměl pocit, že by ho vídal podezřele často, nebo tak něco, i když, pokud o tom Dean uvažoval, když už ho někde potkal, ten kluk ho sledoval podivně intenzivním, trochu zneklidňujícím pohledem, a většinou si ho nikdo doopravdy nevšímal, ale i tak o něm po škole šlo pár řečí. 

Jako třeba to, že ho nikdo doopravdy nezná, i když s nimi chodí do školy od doby, co mu bylo šest. 

Nebo že když se ho jednou školní sekretářka zeptala na jméno, trvalo mu víc než minutu, než si vzpomněl a řekl jí ho. 

Kluk byl zvláštní, ale ne zvláštní jako případ pro psychiatra. Byl zvláštní takovým tím míň nápadným způsobem, jako _trochu moc zírám_ a _občas si nemůžu vzpomenout, jak se jmenuju_.

A _rozhodně_ trochu moc zíral. 

Ale nikdy nepůsobil výhrůžně nebo snad dokonce nebezpečně, navíc byl o nějaký rok mladší než Dean, spíš tak v Samově věku, takže se nijak moc nepotkávali, a tak mu prostě nevěnoval moc pozornosti. 

To se ale mělo brzo změnit. 

***

Dean si ještě pamatoval na svoji mámu. 

Zemřela, když jemu byly čtyři a Sam byl teprve mimino, při příšerné nehodě, jedné noci, když v jejich domě vypukl požár, ale Dean si ji pamatoval. Matně, ano, ale pamatoval si, jak voněla, když se k němu skláněla, aby mu dala pusu na dobrou noc. Pamatoval si, jak hebké byly její vlasy, když ho zvedla do náruče a nechala ho, aby si s nimi hrál. Pamatoval si její hlas, když mu večer četla pohádky. 

Pamatoval si, jak mu říkala „dobré ráno, Deane“ pokaždé, když se vzbudil, a potom ho políbila do vlasů a postrčila k židli, aby mu mohla nachystat snídani. 

Pamatoval si všechny ty malé věci, i to, jaké to bylo, když o mámu přišli. Když byli najednou jenom on a Sammy a táta, protože se všechno změnilo. A i když se táta snažil, a on se opravdu snažil, dělal, co mohl, aby jim nic nechybělo, už to nikdy nebylo stejné. Život s mámou a bez ní nikdy nemohl být stejný. 

A Dean se nemohl zbavit pocitu – nemohl ten pocit setřást, i když se snažil – že to nebylo jediné, co bylo jinak. 

***

Deana napadlo, že občas by se mohlo zatraceně hodit znát jméno toho kluka. 

Třeba ve chvílích, jako byla tahle, když šel po škole vyzvednout Sama (tedy, ne doopravdy vyzvednout, ale domů to měli docela kus cesty, a tak jezdívali spolu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se Dean dneska ze školy tak trochu ulil, musel se pro bratra vrátit, to proto na něj teď čekal) a místo bratra, otráveného, že škola skončila, viděl, jak ten kluk odtáhl zmateného a odporujícího Sama – a Deana překvapilo, kolik má ten kluk síly – kousek bokem, do té malé, oplocené uličky za školou. 

Dean bez přemýšlení vyrazil za nimi, protože co si kdo sakra myslí, že může ubližovat Samovi, ale už zdálky bylo vidět, že kluk od sebe Sammyho zase rychle odstrčil a postavil se k němu zády, čelem k otevřenému konci uličky, trochu přikrčený a s nahrbenými rameny, jako zvíře, které se chystá k útoku. 

Nebo obraně. 

A Dean neměl čas uvažovat nad tím, proč by měl ten kluk něco takového dělat, tím spíš že z nich dvou byl Sam ten, který byl větší a tím pádem pravděpodobnější kandidát na vítěze, ať už se mělo jednat o cokoli, protože právě v tu chvíli do uličky vešli další tři kluci, všichni tři starší než Sammy a rozhodně větší než ten kluk, co se ho evidentně rozhodl bránit, a Dean zaskřípal zuby, protože pokud si to děcko myslelo, že má proti těm třem vůbec nějakou šanci, tak se docela šeredně pletlo. 

A proč by se ten kluk měl vůbec snažit Sama chránit? 

Kluk se na okamžik otočil na Sammyho, s paží nataženou před sebe, jako by mu říkal, aby se držel dál a nechal to na něm, a pak se otočil zpátky na ty tři a Dean si všiml, že vůbec nevypadá vyděšeně. Spíš… _vyčkávavě_. Byl rozhodnutý a klidný, skoro až moc, přesvědčený o tom, že boj vyhraje, a kdyby měl Dean čas nad tím přemýšlet, připadalo by mu to zvláštní. 

Dean k nim běžel, jak rychle mohl, ale stejně to nebylo dost, protože kluk nahrbil ramena ještě víc, oči přimhouřené. 

„Samovi Winchesterovi neublížíte,“ prohlásil jistým, nečekaně hlubokým hlasem, pohled upřený na ty tři chlapce. 

A pak se strhla bitka. 

***

Dean překvapeně zamrkal, protože, objektivně, ten kluk nejen neměl strach dostat ránu (nebo mu chyběl pud sebezáchovy, to byla taky možnost, a o dost znepokojivější), ale zřejmě se opravdu uměl rvát, protože ti, co byli proti němu, byli větší než on, a tři, a jeden z nich už ležel na zádech na zemi a držel se za zakrvácený nos, a další dva se na kluka vrhli najednou, asi si mysleli, že v přesile s ním něco zmůžou, ale kluk na ně byl moc rychlý a rozdával přesné, dokonale mířené a zatraceně tvrdé rány, a nedal se zastavit těmi, co vyinkasoval sám, jako by je necítil. 

Sam stál pár metrů od nich a vypadal, že rychle přemýšlí, kam se mezi ně nacpat, aby svému zachránci (protože nebylo pochyb o tom, že ti tři kluci šli původně po něm, starší děti po něm z nějakého důvodu vždycky šly) pomohl, ale nebyl si jistý, jak na to, a tak se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jestli nenajde někoho, kdo by je roztrhnul. 

„Deane!“ vykřikl hlasitě, když ho zahlédl, a zdálo se, že se mu trochu ulevilo. 

Dean se k nim konečně dostal a krátce se podíval na bratra, aby se _ujistil_ , že je vážně v pořádku, ale pokud předtím viděl, Sama se nikdo ani nedotkl, a tak se přihrnul k ostatním klukům, aby tomu malému a tmavovlasému pomohl, ale než se mohl aspoň pokusit roztrhnout je od sebe, oba zbývající útočníci padli k zemi. 

Kluk zůstal stát nad nimi, pěsti stále zaťaté, výraz chladný. Hlavu měl nakloněnou mírně na stranu, jak si ty tři pozorně prohlížel. 

Pak se narovnal v ramenou, pořád ještě trochu napjatý, a otočil se k Deanovi. Spodní ret měl roztržený a předek bílé košile měl postříkaný od krve, nic vážného a většina jí nejspíš ani nebyla jeho, ale z obličeje se mu okamžitě vytratil chlad, jeho rysy změkly, i když se neusmál, a Dean si všiml, že má ty nejmodřejší oči, jaké kdy v životě viděl. 

Na nejistých nohou došel až ke klukovi, položil mu dlaň na rameno a stiskl, kluk se pod jeho rukou uvolnil, jako by roztál, všechny jeho svaly ztratily napětí, a on na Deana jen beze slova zíral, dech ještě pořád zrychlený bojem, s hlavou mírně zakloněnou, aby na něj viděl. 

Ani jeden z nich si nevšímal těch tří, i když se jeden z nich rychle zvedl a bez ohlédnutí odklopýtal, a druhý pomohl třetímu na nohy, oba se po klukovi šokovaně ohlédli, ale neodvážili se říct ani slovo, než taky spěšně odešli. 

Dean kývl hlavou. „Umíš se dobře rvát,“ oznámil a pobaveně si odfrkl, ale jeho rameno nepustil. 

Kluk se pousmál a nevypadalo to vesele. Ani na okamžik nespustil z Deana pohled. 

Dean ho sjel pohledem a přitom si uvědomil, že se na něj vlastně nikdy pořádně nepodíval. Vídal ho vždycky spíš zdálky, mnohem častěji, než by čekal, když se nad tím zamyslel, protože ten kluk byl… tak nějak pořád někde okolo. Ne tak blízko, aby s ním Dean mohl mluvit, ale dost blízko na to, aby si ho všiml. 

Až dneska. 

Kluk na něj vyčkávavě hleděl. 

Dean potřásl hlavou, chytil ho za paži a s ohlédnutím na Sama – který beze slova přikývl a okamžitě ho následoval – ho začal jemně táhnout přes parkoviště ke svému autu. Protože pokud se tenhle kluk byl ochotný porvat se třemi staršími spolužáky, jen aby se nic nestalo Samovi, to nejmenší, co mohl Dean udělat, bylo vzít ho k nim domů a pomoci mu ošetřit rány z boje, aby ho v takovém stavu neviděli rodiče, a kluk asi pochopil, o co mu jde, protože se na něj shovívavě podíval (a to byl opravdu podivný pocit, čtrnáctiletý kluk, který se na vás dívá _shovívavě_ , jako byste to byli vy, kdo je tady dítě), ale nebránil se a šel, jako někdo, kdo je zvyklý poslouchat rozkazy, naprosto bez přemýšlení, včetně těch nevyslovených. 

***

Kluk seděl na pohovce v jejich obývacím pokoji, mlčky a s pohledem upřeným před sebe a čirou náhodou zrovna na Deana (a to si Dean bláhově myslel, že se trochu rozmluví aspoň po té příliš tiché cestě autem). Svaly v ramenou měl napjaté a jeho oči měly opravdu naprosto neuvěřitelnou barvu a Dean nemohl setřást pocit, že ty oči zná. Že zná toho kluka, ačkoli o něm nevěděl prakticky nic, samozřejmě, ale přesto se toho pocitu nemohl zbavit. 

Jako by ho už potkal, musel ho už potkat někdy dřív, jen si to nepamatoval, a ten kluk ho pozoroval, jako by o něm věděl úplně všechno, jako by ho znal skrz naskrz, a Dean věděl, že by ho to mělo děsit, jenže neděsilo. 

„Počkej chvilku tady, dobře?“ navrhl mu jemně, možná jemněji, než měl v úmyslu, a věnoval krátký a důrazný pohled Samovi. „Hned se vrátíme.“ 

Kluk pomalu přikývl. „Ano, Deane,“ řekl klidně, jako by to předtím řekl už tisíckrát. 

A Dean se mírně zamračil, protože sakra, on to _slyšel_ už tisíckrát, stejný hlas, který říkal jeho jméno, jako by to bylo to nejdůležitější jméno na světě, dokonce i stejný tón, důvěřivý, ale zároveň plný jakési skryté síly, ale ne, to byl nesmysl. Potřásl hlavou. Nikdy dřív spolu nepromluvili, muselo se mu to jen zdát. 

Dean si prsty pročísl vlasy a rychle kývnul na Sama a zmizel do koupelny, bratr dva kroky za ním. Mlčky našli ve skříňce lékárničku a Dean rychle zkontroloval, jestli je v ní všechno, co potřebují, a pak se konečně podíval na bratra. 

„Ty jsi taky zraněný?“ zeptal se starostlivě, aby měl jistotu, i když podle toho, co viděl, Samovi nikdo nedostal šanci ublížit. 

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Dobře.“ Dean zavřel lékárničku a zády se opřel o umyvadlo, paže založené na hrudi. Hlavou pohodil ke dveřím koupelny. „Znáš ho?“ 

„Jo,“ oznámil Sam a taky se podíval ke dveřím, směrem k obýváku, kde kluka nechali. „To je Jimmy. Chodí se mnou na dějepis.“ 

Na dějepis. Takže byli se Samem opravdu stejně staří, jak si myslel. 

„Vypadá, že nemá moc kamarádů.“ 

„To nemá,“ souhlasil Sam tiše. „Je dost tichý, s nikým se moc nebaví.“ Uchichtl se a teď vypadal pobaveně. „Občas opravuje profesorku Davidsonovou.“ 

Dean se bezděky usmál. 

Kluk, teda Jimmy, seděl pořád ještě na pohovce, přesně tak, jak ho tam nechali, a zvědavě se rozhlížel okolo sebe. 

„Vypadá to tady hezky,“ prohlásil, když si všiml, že se za ním vrátili. 

Dean si pobaveně odfrkl. „Čekal jsi starý hotelový pokoj nebo co?“ 

Jimmy pokrčil rameny. 

Dean se zasmál a přehodil si lékárničku do druhé ruky. „Posuň ten svůj opeřený zadek kousek dál,“ požádal ho a Jimmy se na něj překvapeně podíval, zamračený a od pohledu znepokojený, ale pak se jeho zvláštní volbu slov zřejmě rozhodl nekomentovat a posunul se, a Dean si sedl vedle něj. 

Sam zůstal stát kus od nich, trochu nejistý a Dean nevěděl, jestli je to tím, že ho Jimmy zachránil před pořádnou nakládačkou, a on teď nevěděl, co mu říct, protože se vlastně vůbec neznali, nebo Sam přišel na nějaký jiný důvod, proč se tvářil tak, jak se tvářil. 

Jimmy k Deanovi otočil hlavu a zmateně se na něj díval. 

Dean trhnul hlavou. „Někdo ti to musí ošetřit, nemyslíš?“ prohodil ležérně, otevřel lékárničku a vzal Jimmyho za bradu, aby si jeho tvář nasměroval tak, jak potřeboval, aby dobře viděl. 

Jimmymu se rozšířily oči a on si tlumeně odkašlal. „Tohle opravdu není nutné, Deane. Zahojí se to samo,“ prohlásil, ale ani náznakem se nepokusil uhnout před jeho rukama. 

Dean trhnul ramenem a mlčky, aniž sundal prsty z jeho obličeje, mu jemně smyl z brady zaschlou krev a vydezinfikoval roztržený ret. 

Jimmy z něj celou dobu nespustil pohled. 

Když Dean znovu zvedl hlavu, Sam v místnosti nebyl. Dean svěsil ramena a zvážněl. „Díky,“ řekl. „Pomohl jsi Samovi.“ 

Jimmy se křivě usmál a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „Vždycky rád pomůžu Winchesterům.“ 

Dean na něj pár vteřin beze slova zíral, Jimmymu jeho intenzivní pohled zřejmě nijak nevadil, a potom se tiše rozesmál. Ramena se mu roztřásla. „Dobrý,“ zamumlal a jen těžko se nutil přestat se smát. _Vždycky rád pomůžu Winchesterům_. To bylo pěkné. „Dobrý,“ zopakoval a konečně se trochu uklidnil. „Kde ses naučil takhle se prát?“ 

Jimmy konečně uhnul pohledem. Pokrčil rameny. 

„I když ani tak jsi nevyváznul úplně celý.“ 

Jimmy si nevesele odfrkl. „Tohle tělo má své limity. Měl jsem nad tím trochu přemýšlet.“ 

Kupodivu nevypadal, že by mu to dělalo nějaké velké starosti, i tak se ale Dean neudržel, aby souhlasně nepřikývl. 

„To teda měl.“ 

***

Deana už od dětství pronásledovaly noční můry. 

Začalo to, když mu bylo asi pět, pár měsíců potom, co umřela máma, příšerné noční můry, které nepřestaly, ani když byl starší (jen už nebyly tak časté a on se naučil procházet jimi tiše, takže neděsil Sammyho), útržkovité a tak plné krve a o hrozných, děsivých věcech, které nemohly existovat, o věcech jako upíři a vlkodlaci a démoni. O věcech jako duchové a apokalypsa a andělé, kteří vůbec nebyli dobří, ale šílení a zkorumpovaní a mstiví a s rukama od krve. 

Zdávalo se mu o světě, který byl skoro stejný jako ten, ve kterém žil, jen s tím rozdílem, že všechny příšery byly skutečné, čekaly ve tmě, na tu správnou oběť, a byly nebezpečné, zatraceně _nebezpečné_ , a on věděl, jak s nimi bojovat. On a Sam proti nim bojovali a pomáhali lidem a nebáli se jich, protože si s nimi uměli poradit, a Dean věděl, že na těch snech je i něco dobrého, protože i když se z nich budil vyděšený k smrti, cítil se nějak _chráněný_. Jako by byl nablízku někdo, pořád, kdo na něj dohlíží a dává pozor, aby se mu něco nestalo. 

Dean věděl, _cítil_ to, že je tady někdo, kdo v něj věří a nikdy ho neopustil a obětoval pro něj všechno, protože byl i v těch snech, rozmazaná postava na okraji jeho vědomí, vždycky tady, skoro na dosah. 

A Dean nechápal, proč nikdy nemohl vidět jeho obličej. 

***

Jimmy se začal objevovat častěji. Nejdřív každých pár dní, nakonec skoro každý den. Moc toho nenamluvil, ale rozuměl si se Samem, dokonce i táta ho měl rád, a pro Deana byla jeho přítomnost podivně uklidňující, jako když konečně najdete něco, na co jste dlouho čekali. 

Bylo to skoro zvláštní, ten pocit, jako by měl Jimmy kolem sebe nějaké… světlo. Nebylo to něco, co by bylo vidět, ale když se Dean postavil vedle něj, mohl to cítit. 

„Pořád mám pocit, že tě znám,“ řekl Dean tiše a ani na okamžik nesklouzl pohledem na Jimmyho. Místo toho nepřestal sledovat obzor, mírně v předklonu, ruce na zábradlí verandy. Připadal si jako idiot, protože tohle v žádném případě nebylo něco, co by člověk běžně někomu říkal, natož pak jinému klukovi. 

Ale bylo to tak. 

Jimmy se mírně zamračil a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Zamyšleně Deana sledoval. „Deane?“ 

„Nemůžu…“ Dean trhnul rameny. „Potkali jsme se už někdy předtím?“ 

Jimmy polkl a uhnul pohledem. 

Dean se zamračil. 

„Ne, Deane,“ řekl Jimmy nakonec tiše. „Nepotkali jsme se. Musíš si mě nejspíš pamatovat ze školy.“ 

Dean přimhouřil oči, protože to znělo jako lež, protože když to Jimmy říkal, nedíval se mu do očí. Jimmy se mu _vždycky_ díval do očí. 

Dean pomalu přikývl, protože co? Jak by ho měl přimět říct mu pravdu? Povzdychl si a úmyslně změnil téma. „Jsi stejně starý jako Sam, že?“ zeptal se, hlas lehčí. „Čtrnáct?“ 

Jimmy se na něj konečně znovu podíval. „Jsem starší než Sam,“ řekl a mírně se usmál. 

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Tak patnáct.“ 

Jimmy neodpověděl. 

***

Když bylo Deanovi čtrnáct nebo patnáct, kdesi v Oregonu došlo k vraždě. 

Věděl to, protože to byla příšerná záležitost, jako z hororu. Vypadalo to na náhodnou vraždu, s žádným jasným motivem a beze svědků. Policii chyběly důkazy i podezřelí a mrtvému muži srdce, vyrvané přímo z hrudi. To byl důvod, proč se to dostalo do zpráv po celých státech, jako záhadná a brutální vražda. 

Vraha nikdy nenašli a on si byl jistý, že ani nenajdou, stejně tak, jako si byl jistý, že to udělal vlkodlak. 

Nakonec, vyrvané srdce a žádné stopy, to bylo přesně to, co dělali vlkodlaci. 

Věděl to stejně tak, jako věděl, že upíra zabijete setnutím hlavy. 

***

Pokud Deana někdy napadlo, že to, jak se s Jimmym seznámil, to, jak Jimmy přepral tři starší kluky, aby ochránil Sammyho, byla z Jimmyho strany jenom nějaká jednorázová událost plná adrenalinu – něco jako když člověk dokáže zvednout tunový kámen, který zavalil někoho, na kom jim záleží – tak se spletl. 

Nebyla to jednorázová událost. Sam byl z nějakého důvodu docela oblíbeným terčem starších šmejdů a než se rozneslo, že není tak úplně rozumné pokoušet se mu ublížit, staly se ještě dva nebo tři podobné incidenty. 

Jimmy tam pokaždé byl, aby tomu zabránil. 

***

„Proč to děláš?“ 

Jimmy odtrhl pohled od čelního skla Impaly a podíval se na něj, čelo pokrčené, jak se rychle snažil přijít na to, o čem přesně Dean mluví. Byl to jeden z těch vzácnějších okamžiků, kdy spolu byli sami. Většinou byli pohromadě všichni tři a Dean by si nikdy nemyslel, že bude tak rád trávit čas s mladším bratrem a jeho kamarádem, ne když už byl sám dospělý, ale Sam byl Sam a Dean vždycky miloval trávit s ním čas, a Jimmy byl… Dean nevěděl, jak ho popsat, ale byl s ním rád, i když třeba zrovna mlčeli. 

Něco na Jimmyho společnosti bylo prostě… Jimmy k nim patřil. Patřil k nim dvěma, jako by s nimi byl odjakživa. 

Dean dlouze vydechl a pomalu zajel ke krajnici, aby se na Jimmyho mohl podívat a přitom si být jistý, že nezpůsobí nehodu. Zastavil, vypnul motor a otočil se na sedadle, aby se na mladíka mohl podívat. 

„Proč nám pořád pomáháš? Proč tak chráníš Sama?“ 

Jimmy neřekl ani slovo. 

A Deana napadlo, že možná, jenom možná, by to mohlo znamenat –

„Máš Sama rád, že?“ zeptal se a po tváři se mu pomalu začínal roztahovat úsměv. 

Jimmy se zmateně zamračil, pohled upřený do Deanova obličeje. „Vždycky jsem měl rád Sama,“ řekl, jako by si nebyl jistý, na co konkrétně se ho Dean ptá, stejným způsobem, jako kdyby říkal, že má rád knížky, nebo že měl vždycky radši kočky než psy. 

Dean protočil oči. „Myslím rád jako _rád_ ,“ zdůraznil a zadoufal, že Jimmy pochopí, co má na mysli. „Jsi zamilovaný do Sama.“ 

Jimmy z něj nespustil pohled a jeho obličej neprozrazoval žádnou reakci. Možná trochu překvapení, že Dean došel k takovému závěru (jako by byl Dean naprostý idiot nebo co, a neuměl si dát dvě a dvě dohromady), možná trochu pobavení, ale to bylo tak všechno. „Ne, Deane,“ řekl, hlas klidný. 

Dean trhnul hlavou. „Hej, to je v pohodě,“ prohodil rychle a pokrčil rameny. „Úplně v pohodě, pokud jsi, na tom není nic špatného.“ 

Jimmy si povzdychl a podíval se na něj jako na idiota. „Já _vím_ , Deane,“ prohlásil skoro dotčeně. „Nejsem zamilovaný do tvého bratra.“ 

„Tak fajn.“ Dean přikývl, nastartoval a znovu se rozjel po silnici. 

Chvíli bylo v autě ticho. 

„Jen jsem se ptal,“ řekl Dean nakonec a velice pečlivě se na Jimmyho nedíval, „protože pokud jsi… zamilovaný do Sama… tak je to opravdu v pohodě.“ 

Jimmy se zamračil a pak se jeho výraz změnil, a on tentokrát opravdu vypadal pobaveně. „Deane? Snažíš se mě zeptat, jestli mě zajímají muži?“ 

Nepřestával se široce usmívat. 

Dean si tlumeně odkašlal a soustředil se na cestu, obě ruce na volantu. „Možná?“ 

Jimmy si povzdychl, ale vypadal naprosto vyrovnaně. „Jsem lhostejný k sexuální orientaci.“ 

Dean se zamračil. Lhostejný k sexuální orientaci? To mělo znamenat co? Prsty si pročísl vlasy a znovu chytil volant. „Takže bi?“ 

„Předpokládám, že by se to tak dalo říct, technicky.“ Jimmy poprvé vypadal zaraženě. Chvíli mlčky zíral ven, než se na Deana znovu podíval. „Mám rád lidi. Ano.“ 

Dean přikývl. 

***

Dean si unaveně přejel dlaní po obličeji a ještě jednou Jimmymu vydezinfikoval roztržené obočí. „Vysvětli mi, co to mělo znamenat, budeš tak laskavý?“ požádal ho důrazně a odhodil vlhký vatový tampon na stůl. Opatrně Jimmymu přelepil obočí náplastí, pak si povzdychl a posadil se na paty naproti mladíkovi. 

Jimmy na něj zíral, bez mrknutí, stejně jako vždycky. Neřekl ani slovo, stejně jako neřekl ani slovo, když se po Deanovi dneska odpoledne vrhli dva chlápci a pokusili se ho zmlátit a okrást, a Jimmy se najednou objevil přímo Deanovi za zády, a Dean opravdu neměl tušení, jak mohl sakra vědět, kde Dean zrovna je, a vecpal se před něj, aby ho zachránil. A než mohl Dean cokoli udělat, oba muži, co ho přepadli, leželi na zemi. 

„Nemůžeš vždycky skočit přede mě, když se něco děje,“ oznámil mu a pročísl si vlasy. „Nemůžeš nás pořád zachraňovat, ani mě, ani Sama.“ 

Jimmy pokrčil rameny. „Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že jsi v bezpečí.“ 

„V bezpečí?“ zopakoval po něm Dean nevěřícně. „Jsi co? Dvakrát menší než já?“ 

Jimmy se zasmál. „A?“ 

***

Po všech těch letech a stovkách a stovkách nocí plných příšer Dean snad ani nečekal, že by se jeho sny mohly ještě nějak změnit, ale změnily. Žádné další příšery, jen nějaké příšerné místo, tmavé a děsivé a bolestivé, a on věděl, že je to peklo. 

Byl v pekle a nevěděl proč, ale byl tam už dlouho, celé roky, _čtyřicet_ let, uprostřed té tmy a strachu a křiku a bolesti, a kdoví proč měl pocit, že si to zaslouží. A pak se objevil – zářivě modré oči a hluboký hlas a _přišel jsem pro tebe, Deane_ – a Dean věděl, že je to anděl, _cítil_ to, ale neměl z něj strach, protože tenhle nebyl jako ti ostatní andělé, ti, o kterých se mu zdávalo dřív, ti zmanipulovaní a od krve, co byli jako tma, ne, tenhle byl světlo, byl _světlo_ , dobré a hřejivé a laskavé a byl tam pro něj a Dean s ním půjde kamkoli. 

Věděl to, protože když se na něj anděl díval, klidný a jako by viděl až do něj, cítil se stejně v bezpečí jako v těch ostatních snech, a věděl, že tohle je on, ten anděl, co s ním zůstane. 

Jediné, co nevěděl, bylo, proč se mu nepřestává zdát o čtyřiceti letech v pekle, než ho někdo přijde zachránit. 

***

„Začal jsi zase kreslit?“ 

Dean zvedl hlavu od papíru, nad kterým se poslední hodinu soustředěně skláněl, a podíval se na otce. Pokrčil rameny. 

„Kdo to je?“ zeptal se táta se zájmem. 

Dean si povzdychl a podíval se na obrázek. Byl na něm muž, kolem pětatřiceti, jen od pasu nahoru. Měl tmavé, rozcuchané vlasy, zářivě modré oči a začínající strniště. Kravatu měl uvázanou naruby a na černém obleku rozevlátý trenčkot a Dean se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že ho zná. 

„Nevím,“ přiznal tiše. „Je to anděl. Zdálo se mi o něm.“ 

Táta si sedl na schod vedle něj a zahleděl se kamsi před sebe, jako ponořený do vzpomínek. „Víš, když jsi byl malý, mohlo ti být tak pět, pořád jsi opakoval, že si pro tebe jednou přijde anděl.“ Odmlčel se a pozorně se na Deana zadíval. „Myslel jsem, že máš takové to období, kdy si děti začínají uvědomovat, že každý jednou zemře, a že z toho máš strach, tak jsem ti řekl, že dokud jsem tady, žádný anděl se k tobě nedostane, aby ti ublížil.“ 

Dean se k tátovi otočil a vyčkávavě se na něj díval. 

Táta pokrčil rameny. „Řekl jsi, že andělé jsou zlí, ale ten tvůj ne. Že by ti nikdy neublížil, že tě ochraňuje.“ 

„To jsem vážně řekl?“ zamumlal Dean a sklouzl pohledem zpátky ke tváři, co nakreslil, ke tváři, co si pamatoval ze svého snu. Pousmál se. 

Otec mu stiskl rameno. 

***

„Ahoj, Deane,“ ozval se nad ním hluboký, velice dobře známý hlas. 

Dean zvedl hlavu od sešitu, protože si na poslední chvíli dodělával úkol, na který zapomněl, a podíval se na Jimmyho, který ho, kromě pozdravu, teď naprosto ignoroval, klidně ho obešel a posadil se na volné místo vedle Deana. 

Dean se zamračil a opřel se do židle, úkol zapomenutý. „Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se ho podezíravě. 

Jimmy naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Přišel jsem na hodinu.“ 

Dean přimhouřil oči. „A odkdy _přesně_ jsi v mojí třídě na angličtinu?“ 

„Prostě jsem.“ 

Prostě jsem. Jako všechno. Vážně, tohle docela dobře mohla být Jimmyho odpověď prakticky na cokoli. 

Dean se neusmál. „Jsi moc mladý,“ připomenul mu. 

Jimmy si ho nevšímal, jen položil na stůl knihu a bez zájmu pokrčil ramenem. „Možná.“ 

***

„Nikdy jsem nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak je to nádherné.“ 

Dean se zarazil uprostřed rýpání se v motoru a vytáhl hlavu z pod kapoty. „Co?“ zeptal se a podíval se po Jimmym, ale ten si ho nevšímal, pohled upřený kamsi do dálky. 

Jimmy si povzdychl a mávl rukou k obzoru, ale podíval se na něj, obličej podivně měkký a skoro dojatý, tak moc, až se to k patnáctiletému klukovi nehodilo. 

K jakémukoli jinému patnáctiletému klukovi, ve skutečnosti, protože z nějakého důvodu se to naopak dokonale hodilo k Jimmymu. 

Jimmy se vždycky zarážel nad naprosto obyčejnými, běžnými věcmi, jako by pro něj byly velkým a báječným tajemstvím. 

„Tenhle svět je nádherný, když máš čas zastavit se a opravdu se dívat,“ zamumlal Jimmy jemně, v hlase mu znělo… stáří. „ _Tak_ nádherný.“ 

Dean rychle uhnul pohledem a znovu strčil hlavu pod kapotu. „Myslel jsem, že ses chtěl naučit něco o autech?“ prohodil. „Tak pohni tím zadkem sem.“ 

***

Dean byl znovu v pekle. 

Dalších čtyřicet let v zatraceném pekle, na tom příšerném místě, kde ho nečekalo nic než bolest a hrůza, protože zřejmě musel udělat něco strašného, něco, za co si zasloužil tady být, utopený v té hrůze, ale věděl, že za chvíli se tady objeví to světlo, věděl to, protože tenhle sen, úplně stejný, se mu předtím zdál už stokrát, věděl, že za chvíli si pro něj přijde jeho anděl, a řekne mu, že ho odsud vezme pryč, a nikdy ho neopustí. 

Jenomže žádný anděl nepřišel. Místo toho se tam, přímo uprostřed pekla, objevil Jimmy, stejný, jakého ho Dean zná, jen možná o něco vyšší, pár hloupých centimetrů, a Dean cítil jeho sílu. 

Jimmy se k němu sklonil, uvolnil řetězy, co měl Dean omotané kolem zápěstí, a pak mu položil dlaň na rameno. 

„Přišel jsem pro tebe, Deane.“ 

***

Sam seděl u stolu, hlavu sklopenou nad nějakou učebnicí (Dean snad ani nechtěl vědět, co za úkol to zase psal, protože měl občas pocit, že Sam nedělá prakticky nic jiného než úkoly) a naprosto si jich nevšímal, a Dean seděl spolu s Jimmym na pohovce a sledoval televizi. 

„Víš co, Jimmy, napadlo mě –“ Dean otočil hlavu k Jimmymu a zarazil se uprostřed věty – tedy, spíš úplně zapomněl, že mu chtěl něco říct – protože Jimmy na něj zíral, soustředěný a beze slova. Prostě na něj jenom _zíral_. „Co je?“ 

Jimmy trhnul hlavou a přejel jeho obličej pohledem, který Dean cítil stejně intenzivně, jako by se ho Jimmy dotýkal. 

„Máš pihy,“ prohodil Jimmy zamyšleně a znovu si prohlédl jeho tvář, dokonce se narovnal a pak se k němu snad i trochu naklonil, jako by se je snažil spočítat. 

„Cože?“ zeptal se nechápavě a koutkem oka si všiml, že i Sam najednou ztratil zájem o svoji školní práci a hledí na ně, zvědavý a pobavený. 

„Víš,“ zamumlal Jimmy a pořád z něj nespouštěl pohled, Sama si nejspíš ani nevšiml. Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Kdysi jsem někde slyšel, že když má někdo pihy, znamená to, že ho andělé milují.“ 

Pousmál se. 

„No,“ dostal ze sebe Dean zaraženě, ale neměl tušení, jak pokračovat, a tak jen potřásl hlavou. Proč by měl zrovna Jimmy mluvit o andělech?

Jimmyho obličej zjihl. „Máš _hodně_ pih, Deane.“ 

Dean se zasmál, ale věděl, že to není opravdové. Napadlo ho, že Jimmy to ví taky. „O čem to sakra mluvíš, Jimmy?“ 

Jimmy pobaveně pokrčil rameny. 

***

Nejdřív ubíhaly týdny a potom měsíce, a Dean se toho snu nemohl zbavit. Pronásledoval ho, tma a horko a bolest a Jimmyho tvář, když se mladík objevil, modré oči a tmavé vlasy a _přišel jsem pro tebe, Deane_ , a vytáhl ho z pekla. 

***

„Pořád se mi o tobě zdá, Jimmy.“ 

Dean stál na verandě, zády opřený o stěnu domu. Hlavu měl sklopenou, pohled upřený do země, a paže založené na hrudi, rukávy trochu moc velké mikiny, kterou nosil jenom doma, protože byla tak trochu chlupatá a on si v ní připadal jako idiot, ale ve chvílích jako tato byla naprosto nepřekonatelná, měl přetažená přes zápěstí až ke špičkám prstů. 

Jimmy odtrhl pohled od knihy, co měl celou dobu otevřenou na klíně, bezmyšlenkovitě ji zavřel a otočil se tak, aby na Deana pořádně viděl, z místa, kde seděl na schodech verandy. 

„Oh,“ zamumlal a trochu nejistě ho sledoval a, sakra, Dean opravdu nechtěl vědět, nad čím právě teď uvažuje. „O čem?“ 

Dean si odfrkl. Paže mu klesly podél těla a on konečně vzhlédl a pohledem vyhledal Jimmyho oči. „O tom, že jsem v pekle a ty mě přijdeš zachránit.“ 

Jimmy pomalu přikývl a dlouze vydechl, a potom vstal a udělal krok k němu. Postavil se před něj, čelo nakrčené. „Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal a Dean nechápal, o čem to mluví, a pak Jimmy zvedl ruku a položil mu ji na rameno, na totéž místo, kam mu ji v pekle pokaždé položil ten Jimmy z jeho snů. 

„Pořád se mi zdá o tom, že mě zachraňuješ.“ 

Jimmy nepouštěl jeho rameno a nepřestával se na něj dívat. 

Dean na něj zíral, výraz prosebný, jako by doufal, že má Jimmy aspoň tušení, co se děje, a může mu to říct. „Proč bych měl skončit v pekle, Casi?“ 

***

Dean si nevšiml, že ho nesprávně oslovil, příliš ponořený v tom, o čem mluvil, a Jimmy se na něj dlouze, zkoumavě podíval, nad kořenem nosu jemnou, znepokojenou vrásku, ale pokud si Deanovy chyby všiml, nijak to nekomentoval. 

Ale sotva pár minut nato se omluvil a odešel. 

***

Jimmy se u nich pár dní neobjevil a jeho nepřítomnost byla po všech těch odpoledních, která už u nich strávil, jako rána. 

Táta se na něj zeptal, jen jednou a okamžitě změnil téma, když viděl, jak se Dean na jeho otázku zatvářil, a Sam po Deanovi už týden házel pohledy, které byly nejdřív tázavé, pak vyčítavé a potom zase tázavé, ale Dean mu neřekl ani slovo, protože sám nevěděl, co se vlastně stalo. 

***

Dean stál uprostřed nějaké tmavé místnosti prakticky beze všeho, jen holé stěny s napůl opadanou omítkou a už si pomalu začínal říkat, co tam sakra dělá, když se přímo před ním, z čistého vzduchu, stejně jako pokaždé, s tichounkým zašustěním křídel, objevil anděl. 

Možná to byl nejšílenější sen ze všech, které Dean zatím měl, a možná nebyl. 

„Dělám to pro tebe,“ oznámil mu anděl tiše, všechny rysy jemné, hlas konejšivý. 

Dean se zmateně zamračil, protože o čem tady vlastně byla řeč? Co se to zase chystal udělat, namočit se do dalšího průšvihu? 

A pak tam najednou nebyl jeho anděl, jeho Cas, protože Dean si byl jistý, že se jmenoval Cas, musel, najednou tam místo něj byl Jimmy, jeho a Sammyho tmavovlasý a trochu divný kámoš, vždycky tady, když ho potřebovali, najednou to byl Jimmy, kdo se na něj díval, jako by se mu omlouval. 

„Dělám to pro tebe, Deane,“ řekl Jimmy a nepřestal se na něj dívat. 

A pak už si Dean nebyl jistý, jestli to byl jeho anděl nebo Jimmy, protože ti dva mu splývali, jejich obličeje mu splývaly v jeden, stejné modré oči a stejně bledá kůže, jejich hlas byl stejný a způsob, jak se na něj oni oba dívali –

***

Dean si vytáhl zip bundy o pár centimetrů výš a neochotně zamžoural směrem k zapadajícímu slunci. Na to, že byl teprve konec října, bylo chladno, skoro až příliš chladno, a vzduch voněl jako přicházející sníh. 

Jimmy stál na břehu jezera, zády k němu, štíhlá postava, vysoká skoro stejně jako on, s tmavými vlasy, obklopená slunečním světlem, jen v kalhotách a košili, oblečený málo na to, jaké bylo počasí. 

Dean se zastavil na dva metry za ním a hlasitě polkl. „Casi,“ oslovil ho. 

Jimmy se zhluboka nadechl. Ramena mu mírně klesla. Pár vteřin se nic nedělo, a potom se Jimmy (Jimmy? Castiel?) otočil a podíval se na něj, oči rozšířené. „Vzpomněl sis,“ řekl tiše a nespustil z něj pohled, stejně jako vždycky. 

Dean přikývl. „Ano.“ 

Nemohl říct nic víc, protože nevěděl co. Měl… sakra, chtěl znát pravdu, chtěl vědět, co se stalo a jak to celé bylo, co přimělo Case udělat něco takového jako vrátit ho do minulosti, ne, spíš přetočit čas a udělat to všechno znovu a jinak, protože přesně tak to vypadalo, jako by všechno prožíval znovu a jinak, úplně jiný život, chtěl… nevěděl, co chce, protože Cas byl přítel a Jimmy byl taky přítel a všechno to udělal pro něj. 

„Pamatuju si všechno, co se stalo,“ řekl a skoro se zachvěl, protože mu bylo devatenáct a opravdu, vážně si musel pamatovat víc než třicet let ne zrovna perfektního života plného bolesti a příšer a smrti a navrch ještě čtyřicet let v pekle? „Co jsi udělal, Casi? Co jsi udělal, abys nás sem dostal?“ 

„Změnil jsem minulost.“ Cas z něj nespustil pohled, oči rozevřené do široka a otevřené a upřímné. „Omlouvám se, ale nemohl jsem zachránit tvoji matku. Mohl jsem změnit jen něco malého.“ 

Dean se tázavě zamračil. 

Cas si povzdychl a krátce zaváhal. „Vaše matka zemřela při požáru, v Samově pokoji, když jste byli děti. Váš otec… Přišel tam o pár vteřin později. Pokoj už byl v plamenech, stačil jenom zachránit Sama a odvést vás z domu. Nikdy neviděl, co se Mary doopravdy stalo. Nikdy se nedozvěděl –“ Pokrčil rameny. 

„O příšerách,“ dokončil za něj Dean a protřel si oči. Pomalu přikývl a udělal krok k andělovi. „Neopustil jsi nás. Byl jsi tady, celé ty roky. Chránil jsi nás.“ 

Cas ho pozoroval. „Ano.“ 

Dean zavřel oči, sevřel pevně víčka, a když je znovu otevřel, Cas se znovu díval na zapadající slunce. Dean se postavil vedle něj, beze slova. Ramenem se opřel o to jeho. „A tenhle… _návrat do minulosti_ …“ Bezradně se na něj díval. „Co to je?“ 

Cas pokrčil rameny. „Chtěl jsem ti dát šanci.“ 

Dean se zamračil. „Šanci udělat co?“ 

Cas dlouze vydechl a obrátil se k němu, pohled pozorný a plný emocí, i když jeho tvář byla jako z kamene. „Chtěl jsem ti dát šanci sám se rozhodnout, jaký život povedeš.“ 

Dean pomalu přikývl. „Takže si můžu vybrat?“ zeptal se. „Můžu zůstat tady a dělat si, co chci, a v klidu zestárnout. Můžu tady lovit příšery. Nebo se můžu vrátit tam, kde jsem byl, než jsi změnil minulost.“ 

„Ano.“ 

„A ať už si vyberu cokoli, ovlivní to i všechny ostatní, správně?“ 

Cas souhlasně přikývl. 

Dean se zahleděl do slunce, a přitom skoro bez přemýšlení, spíš podvědomě, natáhl ruku a vzal Castielovu dlaň do své. Cas okamžitě propletl prsty s jeho, jako by to předtím dělal už mnohokrát, protože dělal. 

„A ty?“ zeptal se Dean, ale nepodíval se na něj, hlas nejistý a mírně chraplavý. „Zůstaneš, ať se rozhodnu jakkoli?“ 

Cas se pousmál koutkem úst. „Ano.“ 

Dean se zhluboka nadechl a pevně sevřel jeho ruku. „Dobře.“ 


End file.
